Typically, zoom lenses for so-called 35 millimeter single lens reflex cameras which have an image frame of 24.times.36 millimeters comprise four groups where the zoom lens is designed for the so-called telephoto range. By telephoto range, it is indicated that the lens may have a range of equivalent focal lengths rated at 70-210 millimeters, 80-200 millimeters, 80-240 millimeters, or other ranges where the lower equivalent focal length is greater than the diagonal of the image frame of the camera.
Such telephoto zoom lenses generally comprise four groups, a front positive group, a second negative group, a third positive group, and a fourth positive group which may be referred to as the master lens, or the objective lens. In some cases, the third group may be of negative optical power. Functionally stated, the purpose of the first group is to image an object; the function of the second group is to vary the equivalent focal length by change of axial distance with respect to the front group; the primary function of the third group is to move in a predetermined relation with the second group and maintain the image created by the overall lens at the image or focal plane of the camera; the fourth group transmits an image of the object to the image plane or focal plane of the camera. There have been some variations of this design which the fourth group may move and the third group remain stationary. However, it is primarily the change in axial spacing between the front positive group and the second negative group which varies the equivalent focal length of the lens.
These conventional telephoto zoom lenses require camming mechanisms to predetermine the motion of the second group for zooming and the motion of the third group to compensate for the location change in the image plane. The first group is axially movable on a helicoid to focus the lens.
Zoom lens may be constructed with a so-called one touch mechanism which may be moved axially of the lens barrel to vary the equivalent focal length and rotated to axially move only the front group of focusing. Alternatively, the telephoto zoom lenses may be constructed so that there are distinct focus and zooming rings where the zooming ring is mechanically connected to the zooming groups, that is, the second and third groups, to effect a change in equivalent focal length while the focusing ring is connected to the front group to axially move the front group for fine focusing.
In these conventional zoom lens designs, the front group generally comprises two components, one of which is a doublet and the other, a singlet. These components are always of positive power to converge the entering light rays and are the largest diameter and therefore, the heaviest lens elements in the overall lens. If it would be desired to provide an automatic focusing telephoto zoom lens, it would be impractical from the standpoint of time for focusing to move the conventional front focusing group to focus the lens. The autofocus mechanism for lens movements generally operates on two or three AA batteries, which will have a limited life and such limited life could be further decreased by the requirement to move a large lens group for focusing.
Accordingly, the present invention provides an autofocusing telephoto zoom lens in which the relatively small third group may be utilized for automatic focusing of the lens.